<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penance by ToxicHaire212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933298">Penance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicHaire212/pseuds/ToxicHaire212'>ToxicHaire212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Morality | Patton Sanders, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Little Shit, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicHaire212/pseuds/ToxicHaire212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All seemed well for Thomas and the Sides after Janus had confronted Patton for his abusive behavior. At least, that's what everyone had hoped. Janus started behaving strangely after family night in the Sanders home. And Patton just might take this opportunity to regain his power over the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to Preservation. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus sighed, rising out of bed with a long stretch before dragging his feet to the bathroom. He wasted no time brushing his teeth and ran a hand through his unkempt hair that had decided to imitate an electric shock over the course of the night. He missed the days where he could get out of bed with little to no effort in fixing his appearance. The others often envied how regardless of how much or how little he slept, Janus somehow managed to look perfectly fine. But now….it seemed impossible for him to even look <em> alive </em> let alone ready for the day. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, he was still amazing at grooming himself before leaving his room. And though he felt like collapsing every time he awoke, Janus was able to keep his usual mask of snark and sarcasm around the others. Though if he was honest, he didn't know how much longer he could keep up the facade. Every day now felt like a chore and to top it all off he had something to confront Thomas about when the time was right. Really, he was furious. This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for Patton's behavior. </p><p> </p><p>Janus blinked once, twice, three times before rolling his eyes at his reflection. No use feeling sorry for himself. He had more important matters to attend to. With not another second wasted, Janus changed into his daytime clothes and grabbed his hat, making his way down the Dark Side corridor. </p><p> </p><p>He was not surprised to find Remus preparing his plate with...Dark Lord knows what. The Duke looked up from his monstrosity with a wide grin, not at all stopping in pouring whatever he had onto his food pile, "Mornin', Dee!"</p><p> </p><p>Janus offered a tired smile in return, "Good morning, Remus."</p><p> </p><p>The taller Side opened the fridge, getting whatever he needed to make his own breakfast. "You're up later than usual. You're always the first one out of bed like...at the crack of dawn."</p><p> </p><p>Janus switched on the stove, throwing some butter into the frying pan. "Yes, well...I had some important things to look over earlier this morning. I suppose I was just too wrapped up in the issue to realize I hadn't eaten."</p><p> </p><p>Remus hummed, gleefully grabbing his next ingredient off the table, "That makes sense. Hey! Do you think Thomas will bring me into another one of his videos soon?! I have quite a few ideas I'd like to show him.~" The Duke wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, conjuring up what looked like a guillotine in the palm of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"No execution weapons at the table, Remus.", Janus sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. Remus pouted but obeyed and returned his sticky fingers to his plate. , "Perhaps Thomas will let you pop back in soon. However, please don't trouble him too much. He already has enough on his mind."</p><p> </p><p>The Duke sighed, stuffing his mouth, "Alright."</p><p> </p><p>The two men discussed things over their meals. Everything was relatively peaceful until the pair felt an unsettling rumble that moved the house around. Dishes clanked against one another, the faucet turned on and off, and the table the two were sitting at vibrated and nearly made a mess if it hadn't been for Janus acting quick enough. The deceitful Side had caught his mug and plate easily, extending a third arm to reach for Remus's before it had a chance to hit the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the rumbling stopped and Janus placed the items back on the table. "What the hell was that?", Remus let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncertain.", Janus replied, "Fortunately, whatever it was seems to have stopped."</p><p> </p><p>Janus rose from his seat and moved to go wash his plate. Remus didn't bother questioning the situation any further. Weird stuff happened in the Dark Side all the time and there was usually nothing to worry about. Well, for them at least. Most...normal people would probably die of fright witnessing anything that was a regular Tuesday around here. </p><p> </p><p>Remus stretched, springing up and returning to his room to resume his brand new experiment. Janus watched with annoyance as The Duke left his plate for him to clean but was far too preoccupied with his new task to care. Once he was certain Remus was gone, Janus reclaimed his now washed plate and reached into the fridge again, switching on the stove for the second time that day.</p><hr/><p>Thomas yawned, cursing under his breath. He had slept a good eight hours last night but for some reason he still felt drained. What was the point in resting if he was just going to feel exhausted anyways?</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas, are you listening?", Logan's stern voice interrupted his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh...yeah- we were talking about the um...the uh…", Thomas snapped his fingers, trying to desperately remember what they had been discussing, "The uh...what again?"</p><p> </p><p>Logan rolled his eyes impatiently, "The filming schedule for the next video, Thomas.", He adjusted his glasses, "Evidently you are not listening given that I just got done explaining our plans a minute ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...right.", Thomas squeezed the brim of his nose, "Sorry, Logan. I just-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's quite alright, Thomas.", Logan assured, "Perhaps I was going a bit too fast. Would you like me to simplify it for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. I'm fine. I got it."</p><p> </p><p>"He says as he forgets the last ten sentences."</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed, "Virgil."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I know-", The anxious Side put up his hands in mock defense, "No badgering the already emotionally unstable. But come on- do you realize how little we're getting done? I mean have you seen Thomas even write down anything you've said to him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I have.", Logan replied sharply. </p><p> </p><p>"Thomas, name one thing that you remember from your notes.", Virgil questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"I...give me a second.", Thomas paused, "Oh, yeah- I do remember the idea for the new song-"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shot him a look.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, it's bad that I even have to go back that far.", Thomas sighed in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil gestured towards Thomas and turned back to Logan, "I rest my case."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, cut him a break he's had a rough couple of months.", Roman interjected, "Besides he's always pulled through in the end, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"If your idea of pulling through is making our audience wait ten months or over, then sure.", Virgil played with his fingers, refusing to look the prince in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my goodness gracious-", Roman began.</p><p> </p><p>"-Alright, let's not start an argument.", Logan tried to soothe their tempers but their loud voices overlapped anything he had to say. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should take a break?", Patton rose up, having had enough of the bickering he heard. </p><p> </p><p>The three men went dead silent upon seeing the moral Side arrive. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey.", Roman said unenthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>Logan avoided eye contact, "Greetings…"</p><p> </p><p>"Ew.", Virgil glared before glancing back at Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>Patton mustered up the best smile he could and softly spoke, "You're not looking too good, kiddo.-"</p><p> </p><p>"He's not your son.", Virgil snapped quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm aware.", Patton chuckled, "Maybe, <em> Thomas </em> it's time to take a breather. I mean I don't think laying on the couch all day will help but-"</p><p> </p><p>"If you're not going to say anything helpful, Patton, please leave.", Logan folded his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I am <em> trying </em>to be helpful-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?", Roman put a hand on his chin, "Because I could've sworn you were doing that thing just where you <em> act </em>like you're trying to be helpful when you're really trying to make others feel awful for not being perfect."</p><p> </p><p>"No, of course not!", Patton put a hand to his chest, frowning sadly, "I just want him to be aware of what's happening while he's taking time for himself. Not that he can't do it at all-"</p><p> </p><p>"Just say you enjoy guilt-tripping the shit out of people and go.", Virgil hissed. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas sighed, "Guys…"</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps a bit more vulgar than I would've put it but yes, I agree.", Logan nodded, "If Thomas is going to get anything done then you need to be involved as little as possible."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p> </p><p>"Three for three?", Roman raised his hand with a smirk, "Three for three. Glad we can agree on something."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Thomas. You know doing anything without me- especially making a video meant to help people- is incomplete.", Patton's eyes began to water.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas returned his sad expression, "Maybe you're right, Patt. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Patton smiled warmly, "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Slamming you into the pavement? No it wasn't.", Janus said coolly, pretending to file his nails.</p><p> </p><p>Patton screamed and immediately backed into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Woop! Woop! Reptilian rapscallion!", Roman chirped through his hand, "How's it going, Snake Me Up Inside?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus rolled his eyes, smiling dryly, "Hello, Roman. Good to see you as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Greetings, Janus.", Logan offered a genuine smile of his own. </p><p> </p><p>" 'Sup, Dee.", Virgil did a two fingered silhouette.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes. Love you all.", Janus held up a hand so he could speak, "Well, almost all of you…"</p><p> </p><p>"What...are you doing here Decei- Janus?", Patton stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Well something was clearly digging at Thomas's mind while he was already trying to form cohesive thoughts to no fault of anyone, I'm sure. So I suppose his self-preservation decided to kick in a little.", Janus quipped, narrowing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Patton remained silent, swallowing a lump in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"You'd do well to remember I have eyes and ears everywhere, Patton.", Janus's voice was icy. The deceitful Side smiled warmly at Thomas and suddenly his voice perked up. ,"Anyways, perhaps a break isn't a bad idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas, what have I told you?"</p><p> </p><p>".....Self-care."</p><p> </p><p>Janus nodded, "Precisely. And trying to complete a task while your memory is faulty is a fools' errand. Stressing over it will only make it worse."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas sighed, "Well, what about fixing the problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure Logan and I could figure something out.", Janus shot the logical Side a knowing look,"In the meantime try-" Janus held back a dry cough, "Try to settle your mind."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas didn't miss the way his voice had become slightly hoarse but he honestly didn't have the energy to ask why, "Yeah...okay."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas disappeared into the bathroom, going to splash some cold water on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay there, Jan?", Roman raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm quite alright.", Janus waved off his concern. ,"Well, if any of you need me, I'll be in my room."</p><p> </p><p>With that he took off.</p><hr/><p>Janus took a deep breath and brought himself to the void, the hot cup of tea he brought with him had frozen instantly in his hand. He sighed but didn't waste time worrying about it. The deceitful Side arrived at the chained metal door, not surprised to see it locked. </p><p>Janus looked down, smiling gently at the empty plate left near the door. Picking it up, his smile widened at the little post-it note attached to it that said 'Thank you'. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I don't know what I'm doing. Please share your thoughts in the comments and tell me if I should continue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>